עוד יום בעולמם של שואיצ'י ויוקי
by Vic12345
Summary: שואיצ'י חוזר הביתה מעוד יום עבודה בחברת התקליטים נ.ג' כדי להתחיל את עבודתו השנייה במשמרת לילה : לעצבן את יוקי. יוקי&שואיצ'י. הערה: כשעורכים יש בעיה וזה לא סופר את המילים נכון! הסיפור בהרבה יותר ארוך ממה שכתוב! -עדיין בכתיבה
1. פרולוג

עוד יום רגיל בעולם של יוקי ושואיצ'י

תקציר: שואיצ**'**י חוזר הביתה מעוד יום עבודה מחברת התקליטים נ**.**ג**' **כדי להתחיל את עבודתו השנייה במשמרת לילה **: **לעצבן את יוקי**.**

הצהרה: אני לא הבעלים של הדמויות או הסדרה/מנגה 'גרביטיישן'.

אזהרה: זהו יאהוי - מה שאומר שמדובר על אהבה בין גבר אל גבר, אם אתם לא אוהבים את זה, ראו הוזהרתם. אני לא אסבול שום ביקורת נגד הומוסקסואליות. זוג עיקרי - שואיצ'י ויוקי. אף אחד לא ערך את הטקסט חוץ ממני, זה אומר שיכול להיות שגיאות בכתוב, כגון שגיאות כתיב או דקדוק.

****

**

* * *

**

**פרולוג:**

"הו-לה-לי-הו!" ה-דירה החצי ריקה היטלטלה לה. פתאום, הדלת הקידמית נהדפה אל הקיר על ידי בעיטה אשר השאירה עקבה על דלת העץ היקרה של יוקי, וצרור אנרגיה בעל קצה ורוד עשה דרכו פנימה בקפיצה, לא טורח לסגור אחריו את דלת הכניסה כמובן, הוא ישר ניגש למלאכתו במשחק שהמציא לא מזמן 'מצא את יוקי' "הו יוקי!" נשמעה קול צווחה "יוקי-יוקי-יוקי-יוקי-יוקי-יוקי-יוקי..." הזמר מלא האנרגיה קיפץ, עובר מדלת אל דלת במסדרון ובועט בהן אחת אחרי השנייה "יוקי-יוקי-צא החוצה-יוקי..." הוא בירבר לו, פותח וטורק דלתות. במשרד - לא. בחדר השינה- לא. במטבח- לא. בסלון? "לאאאא! יו-קי!" שואיצ'י שילב ידיו ברוגז. איפה לעזאזל הסופר הבלונדיני יכול להיות? "אה?" שואיצ'י קפץ לו כששמע קול מים ניתזים אל אריחי אמבטיה. בחדר האמבטיה! "יוקי!" דלת האמבטיה פגשה את הקיר דקה בודדה לאחר מכן. "יוקי?" שואיצ'י צייץ והציץ פנימה כדי לסרוק את תוכן החדר. אין צורך להגיד שהחדר היה מלא באדי מים וראיית העל של שואיצ'י איכשהו הצליחה (כמובן) להבחין בחברו, הסופר המהולל, רק מה? נראה שבאופן לא כל כך מפתיע במיוחד אותו סופר לא ממש שמח להבחין בשואיצ'י, אולי מהסיבה שבאותו רגע שעיניהם נפגשו, זרמי דם בלתי פוסקים פרצו מתוך נחיריו של מאהבו המגעיל.

**"...**לעזאזל**." **יוקי הספיק להגיד לפני שכמעט הוטח אל קיר המקלחון כאשר שואיצ**'**י החליט להתנפל עליו בנשיקות**. **_נתפסתי_**. **הוא נאנח**.**

**"**יוקי**, **יוקי**, **חשבתי שלא אראה אותך יותר**!" **שואיצ**'**י התלונן**, **מטפס לו על גופו של הסופר הערום**,** סומק נשפך אל לחיו **"**הו יוקי**...!" **הוא בכה לו**, **מוסיף לעקבות הדם הנוזלים מאפו גם קצת נזלת ודמעות**.**

**"**איכס**, **תעוף ממני**... **יא מגעיל**." **יוקי נאבק להוריד מעצמו את גוש הנזלת אשר נתלה על צווארו וכמו פטרייה סירב לרדת **"**לעזאזל**, **אתה הולך לגרום לי ליפול**!"**

**"**לא יוקי**, **לא**, **אל תלך**!" **שואיצ**'**י נדבק אליו כמו דבק**, **דבר המפתיע יחסית לעובדה שיוקי היה כולו רטוב וחלקלק**.**

יוקי נאנח שוב**, **והפסיק את מאבקו חסר השחר**, **מים עדיין זורמים ומרטיבים את שניהם **"**טוב**..." **הוא אמר**, **מרגיש די טיפשי עם שואיצ**'**י תלוי על מותנו **"**אז מה רצית**?" **הוא שאל**. **האידיוט בעל הקצה הורוד התחיל לחשוב**. **יוקי ידע זאת מפני שלשואיצ**'**י היו רק כמה הבעות פנים**: **האחת הייתה שהזמר היה בוכה**, **השנייה כשהיה רוטן**, **השלישית **- **אחריי סקס**, **הרביעית**- **כשהיה פוגש את יוקי**, **החמישית כשהיה כועס**, **ולבסוף השישית **- **המבט החושב**. **אותו מבט היה יכול להימשך במשך שעות ארוכות**, **ולפעמים יוקי היה חושד שההבעה נתקעה לזמר בטעות**. **בקיצור**, **יוקי היה קצר רוח לדעת מה לעזאזל שואיצ**'**י רצה ממנו**, **שואיצ**'**י יכל להמשיך לחשוב עד מחר ולא להגיע לתשובה**. "**נו**?" **הוא דירבן**. **

**"**רגע**! **אני חושב**!" **שואיצ**'**י החמיץ פנים לרגע לפני שחזר אל מבטו המחושב**. **הו הו**, **מה יהיה**? **יוקי גילגל את עיניו**, **מתחיל להתעייף מהמשקל העודף שנתלה ממנו**. "**יוקי**," **שואיצ**'**י אמר לבסוף בשקט**, **בשקט **"**אני לא זוכר**..." **הודה במבוכה**, **לחיו נצבעים בגוון ורדרד**. **יוקי התאפק שלא לסטור לעצמו במצח מרוב כל הטיפשות שסבבה סביב שואיצ**'**י**.**

**"**למה אני בכלל טורח**?..." **הוא מילמל לעצמו ברוגז**, **כששואיצ**'**י החל לכסות את פניו בנשיקות קטנות וביישניות**. **לאחר זמן קצר הוא נכנע לאותן נשיקות**, **והוביל את שפתיו הישר אל פיו של שואיצ**'**י**, **חותם את ויכוחם הקצר בנשיקה ארוכה וצורבת**. **

**"**ממ**... **יוקי**..." **שואיצ**'**י פתח וסגר את עיניו בחולמניות**, **בוהה בעיניו הזהובות של מאהבו **"**אני אוהב אותך**." **הוא אמר בלחישה**, **מושך את עצמו קצת קדימה כך שיוכל לחזק את אחיזתו מסביב לצווארו של יוקי**. **בהודעה זו**, **עיניו הרוגזות של הסופר הבלונדיני התרככו טיפה**, **מראות צד אחר ופחות נוקשה ממה שהיה מקודם גלוי לעין**. **שואיצ**'**י חייך**, **חצי חיוך משובב**, **ונשען קדימה לנשק ליוקי שוב**, **הפעם יותר בתשוקה**. **הוא ידע שרגשותיו הוחזרו**, **רק שאלו לא היו לעתים קרובות מתבטאים במילים**, **אלא במעשים**.**


	2. פרק 1

הצהרה: אני לא הבעלים, לא של הדמויות ולא של הסדרה/מנגה 'גרביטיישן'.

אזהרה: זהו 'יאהוי' או לפחות 'שונן איי'. ראו הוזהרתם.

* * *

**פרק 1:**

"הוו, זה היה נהדר!" שואיצ'י הכריז ל-בערך אף אחד, אולי חוץ מיוקי, אחרי הכול הם היו היחידים שהתגוררו בדירה שהייתה במקורה שייכת ללא אחר מאשר - יוקי "אהאה... מדהים." שואיצ'י המשיך לו בעליזות, מייבש את עצמו היטב מכול המים, בעוד ש-שיערו הורוד נשאר עדיין בגוון סגלגל היותו רטוב.

יוקי נאנח ויצא מחדר האמבטיה, כולו נוטף מים כאשר מגבת יחידה מכסה את חלקו התחתון. הוא היה צריך לנחש שזה מה שיקרה. הוא לא יכל יותר אפילו להתרחץ כמו שצריך בביתו שלו, הכול אודות לזמר פופ אחד מסוים שלא במקרה נדחף לכול דבר שסופר מסוים אחד עשה. מה צריך לעשות כדי לקבל קצת שקט? הוא היה כל כך עייף מכול העבודה שהיה צריך לעשות בלחץ. העורכת שלו קבעה לו תאריכי יעד מגוחכים לגמרי! אין סיכוי שהוא יצליח לגמור את הרומן האחרון שלו בכל כך מעט זמן! כמובן שדבר זה קרא לעוד אחת מההתחמקויות שלו. כול מה שהיה צריך לעשות זה להיעלם לכמה ימים. כך הוא יהרוג שני ציפורים במכה אחת : גם להימלט ממיזוקי וגם להשיג קצת שקט - וזה אומר חופשה בלי שואיצ'י.

"הו, יוקי'לה...!" שואיצ'י קרא, רוקד לו בדרכו לחדר השינה ועובר לו על פניו של יוקי. המגבת שלו התנפנפה אחריו כסרט לבנבן מידו הימנית, כאשר טפף לו אל חדרם (למעשה החדר של יוקי, אבל שואיצ'י אהב לחשוב שזהו חדרם המשותף) "הו יוקי, כול כך חיכיתי לחזור הביתה היום. זה היה נורא!" הוא סיפר בבכי, ונתן לגופו ליפול אחורה למיטה בדרמטיות.

האיש הבלונדיני חטף קופסת סיגריות שישבה לה על המדף בשנייה הראשונה שנכנס לחדר, אדיש לגמרי לסיפור 'המופלא' ששואיצ'י התחיל לספר.

"...ואז מר.קיי לא נתן לי לזוז מהמקום עד שסיימתי את השיר. כמובן שלא סיימתי את השיר, מפני שאני לא יכול להתרכז כשמישהו משוגע כמוהו מכוון לי אקדח לראש!" שואיצ'י קשקש לו.

"אז אתה בעצם אומר, שאם זה היה מישהו אחר שכיוון אלייך אקדח, אז כן יכולת להתרכז?..." יוקי שאל בחוסר עניין.

"אתה יודע שלא לזה התכוונתי!" שואיצ'י התעקש "הוא מנהל טוב והכול, אבל למה הוא חייב להיות כל כך... כל כך..." הוא עצר, מנסה לחפש את המילה הנכונה אבל לא כל כך מצליח, למרות שהוא יכל להישבע שעמדה על קצה לשונו.

"עקשן?" יוקי השלים.

עיניו של זמר הפופ גדלו בפליאה, והוא החל לקפץ לו על גביי המיטה בהתלהבות, כמו איזה כלבלב קטן "כן! וגם... וגם..."

"אדיש לצרכייך?" יוקי התפרץ.

"כן! כן! זהו זה, יוקי! איך ידעת?" שואיצ'י דרש לדעת, ראשו כבר במקום אחר... _יוקי מכיר אותי כל כך טוב הוא יכול להשלים משפטים שאני הולך להגיד_... חיוך רחב התפשט על פניו _יוקי ואני נועדו זה לזה_, _זה למה_. הוא נתן לכוח המשיכה לקחת את גופו ולהטיל אותו חזרה לתנוחת שכיבה, ראשו נוחת ברכות על גביי כרית אחת בראש המיטה. _יוקי_... הוא חשב בחולמניות.

יוקי גלגל את עיניו. הוא כבר סיים להתלבש מזמן ופנה לצאת החוצה אל הסלון רק שבן רגע זרעו השמאלית הייתה תפוסה על ידי זמר פופ מסוים, בעל מראה נערי ועיניים אשר אם לא היו עיניים, כנראה שהיו מתפוצצות מאושר. הוא נאנח בפעם ה-... מי יודע כמה. "...לפחות תלבש איזה משהו." הוא נהם ברגזנות האופיינית לו.

"הו, היהי..." שואיצ'י הסמיק קלות וקיפץ לו מכניסת החדר ישר לארונם המשותף (שכן, גם הוא היה במקור שייך רק ליוקי) הוא נכנס פנימה ומיהר לבחור בגד ללבוש. החולצה הורודה התאימה לצבע שערו, אבל תמיד יוקי היה אומר שזה יותר מידי צבע בעיניים, מה לעזאזל הסופר התכוון? שואיצ'י הרהר, כאשר שם את החולצה חזרה במקום "חכה לי, יוקי! אני כבר בא!" הוא צעק מתוך הארון, וזרק ערמה של בגדים במרץ אל המיטה. לאחר מכן התנפל על אותה מיטה (שעברה קצת יותר מהקפיצות הפתאומיות שלו) והחל לחפש בגד ללבוש בקדחתנות. הוא התעקש ללבוש רק משהו שיוקי אהב, רק מה שיוקי שלו אהב לראות אותו לובש... שזה בעצם היה כמעט כלום מאותה ערמת בגדים, אבל בכל מקרה... "טא-דה! הנה אני בא, יוקי!" הוא הכריז, מסתער מתוך הערמה, לבוש בחולצה כתומה פשוטה ומכנסונים קצרצרים, אלו היו, כמובן, בגדי בית.

אותו סופר המדובר כבר ישב לו בסלון באתנחתא, קרוב להיות לבדיל סיגריה בידו, כאשר שביל ארוך ומדויק של עשן יצא מפיו. הטלוויזיה הייתה סגורה, והוא בהה במסך השחור זמן מה מבלי לעשות כלום, השקט היה ממכר. הוא סגר את עיניו, רק כדי לפקוח אותם שוב כשכדור אנרגיה קופצני נחת בחיקו.

"יוקי!" שואיצ'י קרא בחיבה וחיבק את מאהבו בחוזקה, לחיו מתחככת בחזהו של יוקי "אתה מריח כל כך טוב..." הוא אמר כאשר נרגע טיפה, וחייך ברכות.

"יש האומרים שאני מריח כמו סיגריות." יוקי הזכיר.

שואיצ'י משך בכתפיו וחיבק את האחר חזק יותר "...ליוקי יש ריח מיוחד בנוסף לריח הסיגריות." הוא הסביר בלחישה בכדי לא להפריע לשקט אשר השתרר בחדר. זהו היה שקט מיוחד, מכיוון שהוא היה ביחד עם יוקי, מחשבותיו נדדו להם במחשבות אל מאהבו הבלונדיני. בזמן כזה, השקט היה רצוי לשם שינוי, והוא אימץ אותו לחיקו כי ידע שיוקי אהב את השקט גם כן.

ואז זה קרה - הטלפון צלצל. יושב לו בחיקו של יוקי ברגליים מפוסקות, שואיצ'י פקח את עיניו וחיבק את יוקי כאילו היה גור של דב קואלה. מבלי לשחרר את אחיזתו מכותב הרומנים המצליח, הוא מתח את זרעו אל הטלפון שהיה מונח על השידה ליד. יוקי שפשף את מצחו ופרע את הפוני הזהוב שלו כאשר שואיצ'י הניח את שפופרת הטלפון על אוזנו "כן?" שואיצ'י שאל ואז חייך חיוך רחב "הירו! זה אתה!" הוא קרא והתכרבל אל החזה שלפניו.

ממתי שואיצ'י יכל היה לענות לטלפון בדירה _שלו_? ואם זה היה מישהו מטורף מהתקשורת, מה אז? אבל יוקי לא התרגש כל כך. כולם כבר ידעו ששואיצ'י והוא חיו ביחד, ולא היה צורך להסתיר עובדה זו, רוב הזמן... טוב, אפילו אביו ידע ששואיצ'י גר איתו, זה לא אומר שזה היה דבר טוב, כי זה לא היה דבר טוב בכלל. שואיצ'י, בלשון המעטה, לא מצא חן בעיניי הנזיר הבודהיסטי. מיקה, אחותו, כבר נכנעה, היא הבינה לבד שלא משנה מה היא תעשה שואיצ'י ימשיך לחזור ולאחיה הקטן לא יהיה ממש אכפת. יוקי לא נהג להודות בכך, אבל הוא בעצם אהב את חברתו של שואיצ'י. טוב, עד מידה מסוימת...

"אה אהא, אז בעצם אייקה הסכימה? זה נהדר, הירו! חכה רק רגע," שואיצ'י לקח מבט חטוף ביוקי "יוקי, יוקי! נחש מה?" הוא טלטל את יוקי קדימה ואחורה.

"אולי תעזוב אותי כבר?" יוקי משך בידיו של הפופ-סטאר וניסה למנוע ממנו להרוס את חולצתו הטובה, רק שזה לא ממש עבד, מכיוון ששואיצ'י היה בדרך כלל נחוש במעשיו.

"הו יוקי! הירו ואייקה יוצאים ביום שבת! זה לא נהדר?" הוא קרא בדרמטיות וזרק את זרועותיו סביב מאהבו. יוקי הפסיק את מאבקו כאשר שואיצ'י נכנע גם הוא וחיבק אותו כל כך חזק, שיניו החלו לחרוק מעצבים. כל זה בגלל שהחבר הגיטריסט שלו יוצא עם ארוסתו לשעבר. שאלוהים יעזור להם. אפילו זה נשמע יותר מידי מוזר בשביל שואיצ'י! "יוקי... למה אנחנו אף פעם לא יוצאים? אני רוצה גם." הזמר בעל השיער הורדרד מלמל לאוזנו.

יוקי הזעיף פנים ונעמד, מנער מעצמו את שואיצ'י כאילו היה חתיכת אבק על בגדיו "לעזאזל... אני לא יכול לשבת פעם אחת בערב ולעשן סיגריה בשקט?" הוא רטן לעצמו, וצפה בשואיצ'י נופל על רצפת הסלון.

"...אבל-אבל יוקי!" שואיצ'י ילל, שולח את ידיו אל מכנסיו של הסופר הצעיר בניסיון למשוך אותו בחזרה אל הספה. יוקי זז הצידה וניגש אל החלון הגדול של הסלון, זה שהשקיף אל שאר הרחוב ה_שקט_. ידו האחת החליקה סיגריה מתוך הקופסה וידו האחרת מצאה את המצת.

"הירו, אני לא יכול לדבר יותר, יש לי פה מצב חירום!" שואיצ'י אמר לתוך השפופרת "יוקי כועס עליי לגמרי, אני לא יכול לראות אותו כך, זה שובר לי את הלב." הוא משך באפו "מה'זתומרת זה לא דבר חדש? קח את זה בחזרה! איזה מן חבר אתה! הירו אתה כל כך אכזר!" הוא טרק להירו את הטלפון בפרצוף "זה ילמד אותו לקח!" הוא התיישב חזרה על הספה ושילב את ידיו.

יוקי מיקם את הסיגריה בין שפתיו ופתח את החלון חלקית כדי לתת לרוח הערב לאוורר מעט את הדירה "אתה צריך להירגע, חתיכת אידיוט. אני לא כועס עלייך, אני פשוט צריך קצת שקט לחשוב." קולו העמוק חתך את הדממה.

"לחשוב?..." שואיצ'י חזר אחריו _על מה יוקי צריך לחשוב_? _אולי על_... _על אישה_? _לא_, _לא_, _יוקי שלי בחיים לא יעשה דבר כזה_, _נכון_? הוא גנב מבט מיוקי _אבל אולי הוא הרגיש בודד כשהתחלתי להגיע מאוחר הביתה מהעבודה_? _זה כנראה זה_! _הו_, _יוקי המסכן_. _אני חייב לשמח אותו בדרך כלשהי_, _ולהראות לו שתמיד אהיה כאן לא משנה מה_! הוא נעמד באטיות ובהה ביוקי במשך דקות ארוכות.

צופה בו מן הצד, יוקי זקף גבתו וחיכה. שואיצ'י תכנן משהו, הוא פשוט ידע זאת. שואיצ'י רק המשיך לבהות, עיניו גדלות יותר ויותר ככול שהשניות חלפו להם עד אשר... "יוקי~!" הוא צווח ונצמד אל גבו של הסופר הזעוף, זרועותיו ננעלות סביב מותניים צרות, כשהחל לגרגר כמו חתול "יוקי, אל תיתן לי להפריע לך, תחשוב כמה שאתה רוצה. קח את כול הזמן שבעולם, רק אל תדאג, תמיד אהיה שם לצדך." הוא הבטיח בקול מתוק והתכרבל אל גבו של יוקי.

"שואיצ'י..." יוקי השתמש בקול האזהרה שלו. מה עכשיו קרה? מה הוא עשה שזה מגיע לו? "אמרתי לך שאני לא כועס עלייך, אז אולי די?" הוא מעך את בדיל הסיגריה לתוך מאפרה שעמדה על אדן החלון. הוא ניסה להישמע רגוע, וכנראה גם נשמע כך, מכיוון ששואיצ'י לא יכל לראות את הוריד שפעם לו בצד של המצח, ואולי היה טוב שכך.

"אתה נשמע לי דיי כועס, יוקי, אני מבין אותך ואני מאד מצטער, טוב?..." שואיצ'י צייץ וחיזק את אחיזתו על יוקי "...אל תדאג, יוקי, תמיד אהיה כאן איתך." הוא חזר שוב.

וזה אמור היה להרגיע אותו?... טוב, זה לא כל כך עבד. עכשיו יוקי רק הרגיש את הרצון העז לדחוף את שואיצ'י ממנו, אבל הוא ידע בדיוק מה הולך היה לקרות אם היה עושה כזו טעות. הו, לא, הוא לא הצטרך מזכרת מהפעם שעברה. "שואיצ'י, אתה נשמע לי קצת עייף." הוא הביט מעבר לכתפו. זה היה כנראה הזמן להשתמש בקצת מניפולציה, או מה שהוא אהב לקרוא: קסם אישי. מעט 'חיבה' לא יכלה להזיק לאיש...

שואיצ'י מצמץ ושחרר מעט מאחיזתו על יוקי "...באמת? אתה חושב?..." הוא שאל ופיהק "אני באמת מרגיש קצת עייף... יוקי..." הוא חייך בביישנות ונתן ללחיו להישען אל גבו של יוקי. נדמה שמה שזה לא היה שהתרוצץ במוחו ההייפר-אקטיבי נשכח באותה שנייה והוא נראה צף לו על איזה ענן דימיוני ושמימי.

כשלא נותר לו, אלא רק לחייך לתגובתו של זמר הפופ, יוקי הסתובב כך שפניו פנו אל שואיצ'י "כן, אתה נראה קצת מטושטש." הוא אמר בשקט והרכין ראשו מעט עד ששפתיו נגעו קלות ברכתו של הזמר. חיוך עדין התנוסס על שפתיו של שואיצ'י כאשר הרגיש את אותן שפתיים מוכרות מנשקות לו. עיניו נפקחו בפתאומיות שמצא את עצמו בזרועותיו של יוקי.

"יוקי... אבל מה עם ארוחת הערב?..." הוא שאל, למרות שלא היה בכוונתו לעצור את מאהבו, להפך. הוא נתן לכף ידו לנוח על חזהו החם של יוקי, וליוקי להוביל אותו עד לחדר השינה.

נדמה היה שתסריט זה נהג לחזור על עצמו שוב ושוב בערבים שקטים כאלו, ויוקי כבר ידע מה לעשות ברוב המקרים. למזלו, הדבר שגרם לשואיצ'י להידבק אליו כל כך יכל גם לשמש אותו בסיטואציות מעין אלו, והוא, לא התלונן.


	3. פרק 2

הצהרה: אני לא הבעלים של סדרת האנמיה/מנגה 'גרביטיישן' ולא של הדמויות.

אזהרה: שואיצ'י - יוקי. 'שונן איי', יחסים רומנטיים בין שני גברים. לא אוהבים? אל תקראו. אין לי אפשרות לבדיקת איות במחשב [יש לי וורדפד], אבל אני לא חושב שיהיו הרבה שגיאות אם בכלל. שגיאות דקדוק הייתכן. הייתי קצת עצלן לעבור על זה הפעם.

* * *

**פרק 2:**

הוא יכל להרגיש את קרן השמש הראשונה נושקת לגופו החצי חשוף. חיוך עלה על פניו כשהתכרבל בין מצעי המיטה המבולגנים. ליל אמש היה כמו חלום, הוא שינן את כול מה שקרה, אפילו את החלקים בהם הוא צרח ליוקי להפסיק. עכשיו הוא היה כואב, כל כך כואב, ועם זאת מאושר "אממ... יוקי..." הוא מלמל בישנוניות ושפשף את עינו הימנית. קצת הרגיש קריר. הוא משך את רוב השמיכה אליו ובדק שכול חלקי גופו הערום היו מכוסים היטב. עכשיו שחושבים על זה, זה היה קצת מוזר. יוקי תמיד נהג לחבק אותו מתוך שינה (למרות שיוקי עצמו תמיד הכחיש זאת), אבל הבוקר... שואיצ'י לא רק שלא היה מכורבל דיו לחזהו של מאהבו, אלא גם הרגשה מוזרה כזו מילאה אותו, כאילו הוא היה... _לבד_, אבל אלו היו רק מחשבות, לא? הרי ברור שיוקי ישן לו בקצה השני של המיטה. שואיצ'י הניד בראשו. נו באמת, יש לו דימיון מפותח זה הכול, זה לא שהוא באמת היה לבד.

הוא התגלגל לצד השני של המיטה ושלח את זרועו כדי לעטוף את מותנו של יוקי. הוא חייך לעצמו שהוא בסופו של דבר כן מצא משהו בצידו השני של המיטה, אבל במהרה חיוך זה התחלף בפרצוף חמוץ כשידו מששה משהו שהרגיש כמו כרית. "_כרית_?" עיניו נפקחו, מסתכלות סביב בחשדנות. "יוקי?... אתה עוד פעם משחק מחבואים?..." קולו הקט הדהד בין ארבעת קירות החדר. הוא התיישב על המיטה ובחן את אותה כרית שזוהתה כ- הכרית של יוקי. היא אפילו הריחה כמו יוקי. עכשיו רק נותר לשאול: _איפה_ היה יוקי?

טוב, הייתה רק אפשרות אחת ל'תעלומה' זו והיא הייתה: דלת חדר העבודה הוטחה הצידה פתאום, ושואיצ'י קפץ פנימה, לבוש ומוכן לפעולה, מרחרח את דרכו כמו כלב בילוש. ממצא ראשון: החדר הריח כמו סיגריות. ממצא שני: המחשב הנייד של יוקי נעלם, וממצא שלישי: אין זכר ליוקי, חוץ מאשר מאפרה מלאה בבדילי סיגריות קרים. מסקנה: גם המחשב הנייד של יוקי נעלם.

"יו~קי! תפסיק עם זה כבר! המשחק הזה לא פייר!" שואיצ'י התלונן שכבר חיפש בכול חדרי הבית ונפל מותש אל הספה בסלון "יוקי כל כך רשע אליי, האדם היחיד שאוהב אותו יותר מכול דבר אחר בעולם... חתיכת אידיוט שכמוהו..." הוא התלונן, וניסה למצוא קצת תנחומים על ידי חיבוק הכרית שמצא על המיטה (הדבר היחיד שיוקי השאיר אחריו, למעט כל הרהיטים, הדירה, האוכל וה... אמ, כול השאר).

פתאום נשמע צלצול קופצני כזה וקצת מעצבן, ש-שואיצ'י זיהה מיד כרינגטון הטלפון הנייד שלו "הא-לו~?" הוא הניח את הפלאפון קרוב לאוזנו, אבל לפני שהספיק לשמוע מי המתקשר, הדלת הראשית פתאום התנפצה לרסיסים ומנהל אמריקאי מסוים, בעל שיער בלונדיני ארוך וחיוך זחוח צעד אל תוך כניסת הדירה, מחזיק מגנום (לא, לא הארטיק) בידו.

"אוקיי, אתה בא איתי או שהפלאפון הולך ביי-ביי." הוא החזיק פלאפון אחר בידו השניה, שהיה כמובן מחובר לפלאפון של שואיצ'י. לחיצת כפתור אחת והמכשיר הנייד והקומפקטי שהזמר החזיק בידו יתפוצץ- מה שמר.קלאוד קיי ווינצ'סטר חשב לתעלול קטן וגאוני.

שואיצ'י מצמץ והסתכל סביבו, מבולבל "פ-פלאפון? איזה פלאפון?..." הוא שאל, וכנראה ששכח שהוא החזיק את הטלפון הנייד שלו או שלא ראה את הטלפון הנוסף שמר.קיי עצמו החזיק.

"זה," מר.קיי הצביע אל הטלפון בידו של שואיצ'י וחטף את המכשיר מידו של הפופ-סטאר "זה הפלאפון." הוא נפנף אותו בפניו של שואיצ'י "...שהולך להתפוצץ אם אתה לא בא לסטודיו."

"אבל... אבל מה עם יוקי?..." שואיצ'י דרש לדעת.

מר.קיי גלגל את עיניו וזרק את הפלאפון של שואיצ'י מעבר לכתפו, ובמקום זאת דחף את המגנום אל עבר רכתו של זמר הפופ "איזה יוקי?..." הוא הצר את עיניו.

מפלים של דמעות זלגו מתוך עיניו של שואיצ'י כאשר הובל בעל כורחו אל מחוץ לדירה, ממלמל שוב ושוב "...יוקי שלי, יוקי שלי,". למה כולם התאכזרו אליו? יוקי נעלם, כנראה נחטף או השד יודע מה והוא היה חייב ללכת לעבודה בזמן שכזה. הוא משך באפו, כשמר.קיי השליך אותו אל תוך ג'יפ שחור שחנה מול הבניין והחל במרוץ נגד השעון ברחובות הסואנים של טוקיו. שואיצ'י (שהאמין שהיה השפוי מבין השניים) לא העיז לזוז ממקומו ונדבק למושב שלו מפחד שהם יתנגשו במשהו _או_ במישהו.

לבסוף, כשהרכב נעצר בפתאומיות מול קבוצה של גורדי שחקים, לא היה לו אפילו זמן לתכנן את הבריחה שלו, לא כשמר. קיי זינק מתוך האוטו ושלף את הזמר המבוהל בקלות מחוץ לג'יפ "אי פעם אמרתי לך שאתה מטורף...?" שואיצ'י שאל בעגמומיות כשמר.קיי הניף אותו מעבר לכתפו וסחב אותו כמו שק תפוחי אדמה הישר אל תוך בניין החברה נ.ג'.

"כבר כמה פעמים." האמריקאי הבלונדיני השיב בעליזות. שואיצ'י נאנח, ידיו נתלות ומתנפנפות לצדדים כשנכנע לאיומיו הריקים של מר.קיי. היו רק כמה אפשרויות: יוקי נחטף על ידי חייזרים, יוקי נחטף על ידי שודדים, יוקי נחטף על ידי פיראטים, יוקי נחטף על ידי מר.קיי, יוקי נח-... רגע... יוקי נחטף על ידי מר.קיי?

"אז זה היית אתה כול הזמן הזה?" הוא התפלץ "ועכשיו אתה חוטף גם אותי? ואהההה הירו! הצילו! הצילו! מר.קיי הוא חייזר בתחפושת!" הוא התחיל לצרוח בקולי קולות כאשר הגיעו אל הסטודיו, מתפתל באחיזתו של מר.קיי כמו דג מחוץ למים.

"ואה, ואה, תרגע מיסטר, אני לא חייזר, לא חייזר. אני אדם, כמו אדם וחווה, רק החלק הראשון..." המנהל הבלונדיני ניסה להרגיע אותו, וסוף סוף הניח את שואיצ'י למטה לצדם של הירו ופוג'יסאקי שצפו במתרחש באדישות. הרי בשבילם, אלו היו דברים שבשגרה.

עיניו של שואיצ'י גדלו להם והתחילו לדמוע. הירו נאנח וטפח על כתף חברו השפוף "די, די, הכול בסדר עכשיו, שואיצ'י, מר.קיי כבר לא חייזר יותר, נכון?" הירו שאל בגבה מורמת את האמריקאי שצחק לו במבוכה. זה היה מדהים איך שהיה מגיע לעזרתו של שואיצ'י מבלי אפילו לדעת מה הייתה הבעיה עצמה, למרות שזה לא היה קשה לנחש כשהיה מדובר בשואיצ'י...

"כמובן שלא! אני מבטיח שגם מעולם לא הייתי אחד!" מר.קיי הכריז. פוג'יסאקי נאנח גם הוא וסחב את רגליו חזרה אל תוך חדר ההקלטות. כבר לא אכפת לו היה מה קרה הפעם, הוויכוחים והשטויות ששואיצ'י היה נכנס אליהם לא עניינו אותו, ולמעשה הם רק עייפו אותו. הוא לא ידע איך מר.הירי יוקי הצליח בכלל לגור עם מישהו כמו שואיצ'י. הוא כבר היה מזמן נס חזרה אל אמריקה, רק כדי שלא יהיה לו את הזמר הקופצני על הראש כל פעם שהתעורר בבוקר. הו, איזה סיוט...

שואיצ'י התמוטט על הרצפה באמצע החדר והתכנס בתוך עצמו, כל גופו רועד כשיבבה אחר יבבה עשתה את דרכה מתוך גרונו. למה יוקי לא התקשר אליו?... או לפחות השאיר איזה פתק קטן שהסביר לאן נעלם?... עכשיו אף אחד לא יכל לעזור לו יותר. חייזרים חטפו את יוקי מפני שהיה כל כך יפה. הם בטח ניסו ליצור איזה זן מיוחד... זן משובט של יפנים בלונדינים או משהו כזה "...יו...י...קי..." הוא השתנק בבכי.

"שואיצ'י, משהו רע קרה למר.יוקי?..." הירו שאל לבסוף וכרע ברך לצד הזמר הבוכה. שואיצ'י רק הנהן בראשו, והמשיך לבכות. הירו הצר את עיניו והסתכל חזרה אל מר.קיי שצפה בהם בעיניים פקוחות לרווחה.

"מה? אני לא עשיתי כלום." מר.קיי שם יד על צדו השמאלי של חזהו "באמת! כבר אמרתי לכם שאני לא חייזר."

הירו גלגל את עיניו וחזר לנחם את שואיצ'י, רק שמסתבר שלזמר בעל השיער הורוד היו פתאום תכניות אחרות, כאשר קפץ לו מהרצפה כמו טיל ופרץ החוצה דרך הקיר כאילו היה כדור תותח, צורח "סגוצ'ייייייייי!" הירו קם מהרצפה והסיט את שערו הארוך מעבר לכתפו. כן... עוד יום עבודה עם שואיצ'י.

אז זהו זה. זה היה סגוצ'י כל הזמן! זה הוא, שחטף את יוקי, אבל שואיצ'י הזמיר העליז, הלוחם בפשע בלילה וביום יראה לו מה זה להתעסק עם יוקי! _יוקי_, _אל תדאג_, _אני כבר בא להציל אותך_. הוא חלף על פני מר.סקאנו במסדרון וכמעט גרם לאיש המסכן לחטוף התקף לב, כאשר הסתער הישר אל משרדו של הבוס הגדול, הנשיא... "מר.סגוצ'י." הוא הגהה, כאילו המילה השאירה לו טעם מר בפה, ועשה את דרכו אל תוך המשרד שהיה פי ארבעה גדול מחדר החזרות שלהם. אחרי הכול, הנשיא הצטרך להרבה מרחב לשולחן העבודה שלו שהתפרס על פחות משמינית מהחדר.

מר.תומה סגוצ'י, שישב לו בנוחות בכיסא המנהלים שלו ובדיוק סיים שיחת טלפון חשובה, צפה בשואיצ'י מתקרב, חיוך עדין מקשט את פניו. הוא הניח את שפופרת הטלפון במקומה והשעין גבו אל הכיסא האהוב עליו. "אז זה היית אתה כל הזמן הזה..." שואיצ'י האשים בדרמטיות, והשעין את ידיו אל השולחן מעץ המלא (והמהודר) שעמד מול תומה.

"מר.שינדו, כמה נחמד לראות אותך מגיע לעבודה בזמן." תומה הסתיר גיחוך בחיוך תמים, מתעלם מהמבטים החשדניים ששואיצ'י שלח לעברו.

"לא, לא, לא! אל תנסה לשנות את הנושא. אני יודע בדיוק מה עשית!" שואיצ'י התפרץ והצביע על תומה "אתה, אתה... אתה..." הוא גמגם. הוא פשוט לא האמין שזה קרה לו, דווקא לו, ומכול האנשים בעולם הוא בחיים לא היה חושב שסגוצ'י היה בעצם חייזר. איך זה יכול היה להיות? סגוצ'י היה חלק מניטל גרספר, הוא היה... הוא היה ידיד של ריואיצ'י! אולי... _ריואיצ_'_י הוא חייזר גם כן_?

תומה צפה בשואיצ'י דקה ארוכה, מחכה שהזמר יתחיל לדבר, אבל ששום מילה לא יצאה מפיו של שואיצ'י, הוא כבר החל לאבד את סבלנותו "מר.שינדו..." הוא נאנח "קיבלתי טלפון מהירי היום. הוא כנראה יאלץ להעדר לכמה ימים... אני מקווה מאד שזה לא יפריע להקלטות השבוע." הוא הסביר בטון שקט, כאילו מידע זה היה מעין דבר סתר.

"...יוקי נעדר?" שואיצ'י צייץ אחריו, ולדאבונו לא הצליח לקבל עוד פרטים על הפרשה מכיוון שדקה לאחר מכן סולק מהמשרד על ידי מר.סקאנו שסוף סוף התגבר על ההלם שלו והתייצב במשרד המנהל כמו בכול בוקר. שואיצ'י מצא את עצמו עומד לבד במסדרון מול דלת סגורה, בוהה באוויר ומחכה שיוקי יופיע פתאום משום מקום ויצהיר את אהבתו אליו. כמובן שזה (עדיין) לא קרה, והוא נותר עומד שם עזוב וכאוב עד שהירו בא לאסוף אותו חזרה לחדר החזרות.

במשך כל אותו הבוקר, הפסקת הצהריים והצהריים, הזמר העליז, מנהיגם של להקת 'באד לאק' המצליחה לא נראה עליז במיוחד. לא רק שמצב רוחו היה ירוד באופן יוצא דופן לאישיותו הקופצנית, נדמה היה שגם הקול שלו עבר חוויה קשה בפני עצמה. לקראת הצהריים פוג'יסאקי כבר היה בדרכו החוצה מן הסטודיו. מר.קיי נאנח וצנח אל כיסאו, זה לא היה כאילו הוא יכל לעשות משהו בעניין. אם שואיצ'י לא יכל לשיר כמו שצריך, החזרה מבחינתם הסתיימה. "למה דווקא יוקי? למה לא פוג'יסאקי?..." שואיצ'י משך באפו במסכנות, גופו נמס לרצפה כאילו היה יצור חסר חוליות.

"מזל שפוג'יסאקי לא כאן כדי לשמוע את זה." הירו מלמל, ולקח לגימה מהסודה שלו.

מר.קיי הצר את עיניו, חיוך רחב מתפשט על פניו "אה אה!" הוא אמר פתאום, וגרם להירו כמעט להחנק מהסודה שלו. שואיצ'י הסתכל על שניהם כאילו היה ילד קטן ותמים שנזרק לרחוב, בלי אוכל ומים, בלי בגדים וחשוב יותר מכול- בלי פוקי, ובמקרה שלנו- בלי יוקי. "הווו, איזה חמוד. תסתכל עליו, הירו. מסכן קטן." מר.קיי קיפץ אל צדו של שואיצ'י.

אותו ילד מסכן יבב קלות והרשה למבוגר הבלונדיני וה'אחראי' ללטף אותו כאילו היה איזה גור חתולים נטוש. לאחר שהתגבר על השיעול שלו, הירו בהה בהם בחשדנות, או יותר נכון בהה במר.קיי בחשדנות. המנהל האמריקאי רק המשיך לחייך, ובמהרה חיוכו התרכך מעט. זמן לתכנית AC שלב א'.


	4. פרק 3

הצהרה: אני לא הבעלים של הסדרה/מנגה 'גרביטיישן' או של הדמויות.

**בעייתיות לעלות חומרים בעברית, יש בעיה בספירת המילים.

* * *

**פרק 3:**

במרחק של מאות קילומטרים מטוקיו, כותב אחד מסיום, שבעוד יום יומיים יצטרך להגיש את הרומן החדש שלו (שעדיין לא נכתב במלואו) ישב לו ליד מזרקה קטנה בצורת צפרדע. אותו צפרדע, שכוסה שכבה דקיקה של חומר ירקרק שבדרך כלל היה מצוי בקרבת הים, נראה קופץ לו מתוך ברכת אבן עגולה. פיו מכווץ, ומתוכו יצא זרם חלש של מים שטפטף לו אל הברכה מתחת. יוקי לא סבל את החלק הזה של הגינה, במיוחד לא את המזרקה המתרקבת שעמדה לידו, אבל זה בהחלט היה המקום הכי שקט שיכל למצוא מכל פינות המקדש. עם המחשב הנייד שישב לו בחיקו, אצבעותיו כאילו רקדו על המקלדת הדקה, כשמילים על גבי מילים הופיעו על צג המחשב.

סוף סוף קצת שקט, בלי תומה שהיה מתקשר בלי הפסק כדי לבדוק לשלומו, בלי אחותו שהטיפה לו למה הוא לא ביקר את אבא שלהם מספיק, ויותר מכול: שואיצ'י. לא משנה כמה הוא יכחיש את זה הוא באמת היה מאוהב (משום מה) בזמר הפופ הקופצני שעשה את דרכו אל חיו, או יותר נכון נדחף אל חיו חסרי המטרה ושינה אותם מהקצה לקצה. אבל, לפעמים יוקי היה צריך איזו חופשה קצרה משואיצ'י, לא משנה כמה אהב אותו. הייתה לו עבודה שהייתה צריכה להיעשות בזמן, וכמובן ששום עבודה לא נגמרת מעצמה. יוקי לא יכל להתרכז כששואיצ'י התרוצץ מסביבו, הוא היה צריך שקט וריכוז.

אוקי, אולי עכשיו הוא קצת (טיפ טיפה) התגעגע לשואיצ'י. הוא הניד בראשו, מה הוא חושב לעצמו? כולה עברו יומיים מאז שעזב את הבית. הוא ידע שתומה כבר הודיע לשואיצ'י על היעדרותו כך שהפעם הכול אמור היה להתנהל לפי התכנית: הוא יסיים את הספר לאחר כמה ימים, ייקח לו עוד איזה כמה ימים חופש לפני שיחזור חזרה לטוקיו. לא צריך למהר. הוא די נהנה מהשקט ששרר בבית ילדותו.

"היי, אניקי, מה המצב?" קולו של טאטסואה נשמע מפתח הבית. לעזאזל. יוקי נאנח. כן, אולי הוא חישב לא נכון את רמת איכות השקט בביקור בבית אביו. אחיו הקטן גר שם גם. יוקי עדיין לא החליט מי היה יותר גרוע טאטסואה או שואיצ'י, אבל איכשהו הוא תמיד הצליח לסבול את שניהם. "מה אתה עושה?" אמר טאטסוה, לבוש בבגדיו המסורתיים, וניתר ממקומו כדי להתיישב לצידו של יוקי.

"מה נראה לך שאני עושה?" הסופר הבלונדיני רטן לו, והקליד עוד כמה משפטים אל תוך המחשב הנייד שבחיקו.

טאטסוה משך בכתפיו והציץ בצג המחשב "לא יודע... צופה בפורנו?" הוא ניחש. כמובן שהוא ידע שלא היה זה כך הדבר, אבל זה היה כל כך קל לעצבן את יוקי שהוא לקח את זה כתחביב. יוקי משך את המחשב הרחק מעיניו של אחיו הקטן, ונתן לנזיר הצעיר מבט נוקב.

"אין לך דברים אחרים לעשות, כמו לשרת את האיש הזקן?" יוקי מלמל ברוגז. טאטסואה גיחך והניד בראשו, מה שגרם ליוקי לנזוף אפילו יותר. מה לעזאזל הייתה הבעיה עם המשפחה שלו? למה אף אחד לא יכל להניח לו במנוחה? אפילו שהיה כל כך רחוק מהבית, אפילו כאן הוא לא יכל להשיג מעט שקט.

"טאטסואה? תחזור הנה מיד! האימון שלך להיום עדיין לא הסתיים!" קולו של אביהם נשמע, ורעידת אדמה קלה מיהרה לבוא אחריו.

טאטסואה החמיץ את פניו "אני בא, אבא!" הוא קרא, ונעמד על רגליו. "אוקי, ביי אניקי נתראה מתישהו, אה?" הוא פרע את שערו הבלונדיני של אחיו ונמלט מן המקום לפני שיוקי יוכל להניח עליו את ידיו. לעזאזל הוא ושואיצ'י היו כמו דבק, דבק דביק ומעצבן. יוקי נאנח. אוף, עכשיו הוא איבד את חוט המחשבה.

**יומיים לאחר מכן**, **בניין ההקלטות נ**.**ג**'., **טוקיו**:

שערות ורדרדות נשפכו להן מטה, מכסות את עיניו הבוכיות וחסרות המנוחה של זמר הלהקה המצליחה 'באד לאק'. כריות קטנטנות נטלו מתחת אותן עיניים, מציינות את מעללי כוכב הפופ במשך הימים האחרונים. הוא לא יכל להרדם בלילה, הוא חשב יותר מידי על יוקי וכמה נבלה הוא היה להשאיר אותו סתם ככה לבד בלי הסבר או לפחות איזה פתקון קטן! הם חיו ביחד לפחות יותר משנה כבר, זה לא היה פייר. וכך נראו אותם ימים בסטודיו: שוממים ומשעממים, מבלי דבר אחר לעשות חוץ מלצפות בענן האומללות שריחף מעל שואיצ'י.

פוג'יסאקי היה קרוב להתפטרות, זה היה ברור שלסגוצ'י היה קשר ישיר לזה שהקלידן הצעיר עדיין הגיע באופן סדיר לחזרות, שבעצם כבר מזמן לא נחשבו לחזרות, יותר נכון ל'בית משוגעים' כמו שפוג'יסאקי ניסח את זה. היה לו הרבה מה להגיד על כך ששאוצ'י עיכב את כל העבודה שלהם והירו, מר. קיי וסאקנו נאלצו להקשיב לו (לא היה מה לעשות גם ככה). שואיצ'י היה הלב של הלהקה, אם שואיצ'י לא יכל לעבוד אז אף אחד לא יכל לעבוד, לכן להירו ומר. קיי הייתה תכנית שהולכת לצאת לפועל בדיוק... עכשיו.

"הו, שואיצ'י~?" דלת הסטודיו נטרקה הצידה ומתוכה קיפץ לו יוקי אל עבר הזמר הבוכה. שואיצ'י הביט מעלה, עיניו הסגולות מתרחבות לגודל לא הגיוני.

"יו-יוקי?" הוא קפץ אל רגליו "זה אתה?" הוא צווח.

יוקי ריקד לו בדרכו אל שואיצ'י וחיבק את מאהבו בחוזקה "הו, זה אני שואיצ'י, אני מצטער שעזבתי אותך לבד! האם תוכל אי פעם לסלוח לי?" הוא בכה "איך אוכל לחיות עם רגשות האשמה האלו?" הוא מחץ את שואיצ'י אל חזהו. שואיצ'י הצר את עיניו. משהו לא נשמע בסדר בכול העניין הזה... אבל יוקי חזר אליו! היהי! הוא חיבק את יוקי בחזרה ולקח שאיפה עמוקה מתמצית הריח המיוחדת שרק יוקי נשא, אבל אז קימט את אפו, חיוכו נופל מטה. מה זה? ליוקי תמיד היה ריח חזק של סיגריות. הוא החמיץ את פניו והביט מעלה במתחזה.

"טאטסואה!" הוא קרא בהפתעה ומיהר להשתחרר מאחיזתו של המתבגר המתחזה. טאטסואה נאנח וזרק מבט אל עבר הירו ומר. קיי. שואיצ'י עקב אחריי עיניו של טאטסואה ושילב את ידיו כאשר הבחין בחברו הטוב ביותר נותן לו חיוך מתנצל. מה לעזאזל הם חשבו לעצמם? שהם יכולים להחליף את יוקי סתם ככה באיזה... באיזה... מחליפן? הוא ירה חיצים מתוך עיניו אל עבר טאטסואה, שבדיוק הסיר את פאתו הבלונדינית וזרק אותה לריצפה. פוג'יסאקי לא הניד עפעף, הוא רק המשיך לקרוא את העיתון היומי בחוסר עניין.

"הו, קדימה שואיצ'י, אתה יודע שהייתה להם כוונה טובה." טאטסואה עטף את זרועו מסביב כתפיו של שואיצ'י.

שואיצ'י רק המשיך לזעוף "הוא אח שלך, לא? אתה בטח יודע איפה הוא מסתתר!" הוא האשים. מר. קיי מצמץ, איך הוא לא חשב על זה קודם? ויותר חשוב איך שואיצ'י עלה על זה לפניו? זה היה כל כך ברור שליוקי לא היו הרבה מקומות ללכת, חוץ מניו יורק ובית ילדותו לא היו הרבה אפשרויות אחרות חוץ מזה.

פוג'יסאקי גלגל את עיניו "מזל טוב." הוא בירך בציניות. הירו בחן את טאטסואה בחשדנות, כאשר הבן הצעיר של משפחת אואסוגי עשה צעד לאחור, מנפנף בידיו בפניהם.

"נו ואז מה? מידע זה מסווג." הוא ניסה להתחמק.

"_איפה יוקי שלי נמצא?_!" שואיצ'י געש, עשן יוצא מנחיריו.

"אם תצטרכו אותי, אני בקפיטריה." פוג'יסאקי זרק לעברם, והלך משם. באותו רגע תומה הופיע בדלת, ובירך את בן דודו לשלום לפני שהרים את מבטו ובחן את החדר. דממה נחתה על כולם ומר. סקאנו שהתייפח בפינה כל הזמן הזה, התעלף.

תומה הביט סביב והרשה לעצמו להזמין את עצמו אל הסטודיו "טאטסואה, אתה בא איתי." הוא אמר בטון שאי אפשר היה להתווכח איתו. טאטסואה מיהר אל צידו של נשיא החברה והסתתר מאחוריי גבו מפני שואיצ'י.

"אבל מה עם יוקי?" שואיצ'י יילל.

"די, די, הכול יהיה בסדר." מר. קיי טפח על כתפו של הזמר האומלל. הירו נאנח, כבר היה לו מושג איפה מר. יוקי יכל להיות, אבל כדי להגיע לשם הוא יצטרך תגבורת.

מבלי מילה נוספת תומה הצביע אל הדלת וסימן לטאטסואה לצאת החוצה "עדיף לכולנו, מר. שינדו, שתדע את מקומך ותחכה בסבלנות לבואו של הירי." הוא אמר מלפני שנעלם אל תוך המסדרון. שואיצ'י צנח אל ברכיו, ידיו קפוצות לאגרופים. לפעמים הוא הרגיש כאילו תומה היה נגד הקשר שלו ושל יוקי, אבל זה היה מגוחך, נכון? סנטרו רעדה. למה יוקי תמיד התייחס אליו ככה? זה נכון שהוא העריץ את הסופר הבלונדיני מבלי אפילו לקרוא ספר אחד שלו, אבל... הוא עדיין היה בן אדם, נכון?

"הירו?..." הוא משך באפו. הירו התכופף לרצפה, ידו מתיישבת על גבו של שואיצ'י ומלטפת במעגלים בניסיון לעודד את חברו. "אני מצטער, אני יודע שרק ניסיתם לעודד אותי..." שואיצ'י לחש בקול שבור. פיו של הירו התעקם בזעם מאופק. הוא לא אהב לראות את שואיצ'י בוכה, ויותר מזה, הוא לא אהב לראות את שואיצ'י בוכה בגלל איזה מנוול אחד שלשואיצ'י לא היה אכפת לתת את הלב התמים שלו בלי שאלות. שואיצ'י הצטרך הגנה, והירו יכל לספק אותה, אבל קודם כל, היה עליהם למצוא את הפוגע. "אבל... אני אוהב אותו, אתה יודע? בגלל זה אני רציתי... אני רציתי להיות בטוח שהוא בסדר. אני לא מבין למה הוא מנסה להתחבא ממני." שואיצ'י נרגע מעט. מילא אם זה היה רק יומיים, זו לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה שזה קרה, אבל הפעם, יוקי נעדר כבר שבוע. תומה ידע איפה הוא, אבל משום מה לא הסכים לגלות לשואיצ'י.

הוא קם על רגליו בעזרתו של הירו וניגב את הדמעות כשצלצול הטלפון הנייד שלו מילא את החדר. זהו היה אותו צליל קופצני ששואיצ'י סירב להחליף, הוא פשוט אהב את המנגינה, היא תמיד שימחה אותו, רק לא באותו רגע... הוא שלף את המכשיר מתוך כיסו והסתכל על מסך התצוגה. הו, לא, עוד פעם מיזוקי? מה האישה הזאת רצתה ממנו? היא לא יכלה להבין שהוא נמצא באבל?

"כן?" הוא ענה.

"הו, יופי שענית, מר. שינדו, יש סימן ממר. יוקי?" קולה של מיזוקי נשמע מהצד השני. מאז העלמותו של יוקי היא תמיד התקשרה אל שואיצ'י וביקשה לדעת אם הוא מצא כבר את יוקי. תאריך היעד שלו כבר מזמן עבר ומיזוקי הייתה לחוצה לערוך כבר את הספר החדש ולהביאו לדפוס.

"לא... עדיין לא." השיב שואיצ'י.

"טוב, אז שיהיה משהו חדש תודיע לי." מיזוקי אמרה וניתקה את השיחה.

שואיצ'י הרחיק את הטלפון מאוזנו ועמד שם, בוהה בצג, עד שהרגיש יד חמה על כתפו. הוא הביט הצידה כדי לראות את הירו. "אני חושב שאני יודע איפה מר. יוקי נמצא." הירו אמר.

* * *

בינתיים, במשרדו, תומה חייג מספר. הוא צפה בטאטסואה מזווית עינו כאשר מישהו הרים את הטלפון מהצד השני של הקו. "הירי?" הוא שאל "הוא יודע."


End file.
